What Happens When the Trio Gets Drunk
by KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: First attempt at a threesome with the trio from SD Gundam Brave Battle Warriors. Contains a lot of stickiness and robo sex. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


"Uh…guys? I think we're lost…"

"Nonsense! You really think that I wouldn't remember the way to my own village?"

"Actually yes. Your sense of direction never fails to get us lost…"

Cho-Hi, Ryu-Bi, and Kan-U were currently on their way to Cho-Hi's village. It had been quite some time since the three had visited the place, especially for Cho-Hi since he was the town's original protector. Though still on their own journey to explore the rest of Mirisha, Cho-Hi had discovered earlier that they would be passing by his village. Of course, the loud-mouthed gundam didn't want to miss the opportunity to say hello to his brothers and sisters again after so long.

"Oh quit your complaining, Demon Beard. We'll be there before ya know it," Cho-Hi said over his shoulder, his optics scanning the area for anything that could indicate that they were close to the village.

"Stop calling me Demon Beard! If we're gonna find this village, we gotta do it soon…"

"Kan-U's right," Ryu-Bi mumbled as his stomach protested loudly. "After losing our provisions down that river…man I'm starving…"

"If it wasn't for Cho-Hi's stupidity, we'd already be eating now..."

"Hey! I heard that!" the red gundam snapped as he spun around and faced Kan-U. "How the heck was that incident MY fault?! It's because of your own actions that all of our rations fell into the river!"

"You shouldn't have placed them so close to the stream! What kind of idiot places his most valuable resources right next to rapidly moving water?!"

The two gundams were now barely touching helms; their anger and frustration towards each other steadily growing.

"H-Hey guys! Please don't fight! This is getting us nowhere," Ryu-Bi stammered, trying to cool down the two quarreling mushas. To his horror, both gundams suddenly drew their blades and clashed with each other.

"C'mon Demon Beard! I'll take you on! Right here! Right now!" Cho-Hi dared, his cockiness reaching at an all-time high.

"I'll show you the **real** meaning of 'Demon', you fragger!" Kan-U snarled.

"Guys! Please stop! THIS IS POINTLESS!"

"What on earth is going on here?"

The three gundams suddeny forgot their tiff as they were caught by the sound of a calm but terrified voice. Not far off, a lone traveler was watching them.

"You three certainly don't seem like a happy bunch," the traveler remarked, until he suddenly focused his gaze on Cho-Hi.

"…Ch-Cho-Hi? Is that you?"

The red gundam's optics widened, before he quickly raced over to the traveler.

"Sho-Sen?"

"Cho-Hi! It really is you!"

Ryu-Bi and Kan-U watched with confusion as Cho-Hi embraced the stranger, laughing.

"It has been much too long, my friend. Why, the whole village will want to see you now!"

"Yeah! Truth be told, my friends and I were actually on our way there."

Sho-Sen laughed.

"Still can't navigate worth scrap, can ya, Cho-Hi?"

The red gundam slightly flinched, hearing Kan-U and Ryu-Bi laugh.

"Well then, follow me. I had just left the village to do a little hunting. Who knew that I'd end up running into you three?" said Sho-Sen as he led the way.

The reunion with Cho-Hi's village was almost a tearful one, as the three gundams were welcomed with loud cheers and delighted sobs. Nearly all of the children of the village flocked to Cho-Hi's side, assaulting him with numerous hugs. Ryu-Bi and Kan-U weren't left out, luckily, as other villagers welcomed them back.

"This calls for a true celebration!" Sho-Sen declared. "I'll finally have the chance to bring out my special sake brew for once."

"Alright! Sounds good to me!" Cho-Hi exclaimed.

"Easy there, Cho-Hi," Kan-U warned. "The last time you had a bottle you could barely hold yourself up, let alone even retain your drunken mind."

"No need to worry about me, Kan-U," Cho-Hi said, brushing the older mech off. "Besides, I'll be too busy pigging out to even _think _about drinking."

The party lasted what seemed like hours. Though most of the villagers had gone and turned in for the night, the three gundams were still awake; alone in their special reserved room(provided by the townspeople) and sipping on bottles of the best sake.

"Hooo man, this is _gooood_ stuff," Cho-Hi muttered as he tried to hold himself up in his chair. Kan-U rolled his optics. It took very little for the loud-mouthed gundam to get tipsy, and now Kan-U was tempted to remove the bottle from Cho-Hi's servo.

"Cho-Hi…perhaps you've had a little _too_ much," said Ryu-Bi, who was busy trying to write down in his personal journal, occasionally making a mistake or two. Though the younger gundam hardly drank, he certainly didn't hesitate in helping himself to a whole bottle.

"Too MUCH?" Cho-Hi sputtered, before wildly swinging his bottle. "One can neverrrrr….have TOO much!"

This was too much for Kan-U to put up with. Getting up from his seat, he approached the drunk musha and grabbed the bottle, but Cho-Hi still kept a firm grip on it.

"Cho-Hi, you've had _enough_. Just give me the bottle already," Kan-U said sternly; glazed optics meeting with the younger's.

"No waaaay!" Cho-Hi protested, trying to yank the bottle back. "You just want this allll to yourself!"

"Don't be ridiculous! You just-MMPH!"

Kan-U's optics shrunk at a humorous level when Cho-Hi suddenly pulled him forward into a forceful kiss. Ryu-Bi looked up from his writing to see what had happened, but didn't bother to protest or get up. Kan-U cursed in his thoughts. If there was any way that Cho-Hi could get him to shut up, it was this. Slowly giving in, Kan-U offlined his optics, leaning into the kiss, completely forgetting about the sake that they were still holding. Cho-Hi was quick to thrust his glossa past Kan-U's lips, mapping out the older mech's mouth lazily and tasting the sweet sake that he had been drinking earlier. As the kiss continued, the two eventually let go of the sake bottle, causing it drop to the floor(not breaking), splashing out its contents. By now, Kan-U had somehow managed to yank Cho-Hi out of his chair and pin him to the wall, deepening the kiss further. Cho-Hi let out a barely audial moan as the older mech's glossa trailed down his neck, proceeding to suck tenderly on his neck cables. By now, Ryu-Bi had put down his journal and watched the scene unfold before him; his frame becoming slightly heated.

"Ryu-Bi is watching us…is he not?" Kan-U quietly whispered in Cho-Hi's audio receptor. The red musha nodded in response as his servos gripped hold of Kan-U's shoulders for purchase.

"Well then…" the green mech muttered, "let's see just how hot and bothered we can make him…"

"A..Agreed," Cho-Hi said with a shaky breath. "But I wanna take the lead this time."

With that, the younger gundam quickly changed their positions, now pinning Kan-U against the wall. He let his glossa slither down the older mech's body, tasting the glistening gold and green armor while letting his fingers dip into the seams of Kan-U's hips, teasing and tweaking his sensitive exposed wires. Kan-U let out a breathy moan; his body slowly becoming weaker by the second, thanks to Cho-Hi's expert touches. His breath suddenly hitched as Cho-Hi's servo found its way to Kan-U's interface panel. The red mech was now on his knees, giving long licks and bruising kisses to the panel, feeling the intense heat radiate off of it.

"_C'mon Demon Beard….open up for me…"_

Only just a little irked by being called his nickname, Kan-U sighed as his panel slid back; his spike already hard and pressurized. Cho-Hi licked his lips. The older mech's spike was simply a treat to look at.

"I'm impressed, Kan-U…I never would have expected a gundam such as you to have a spike as impressive as this…"

Kan-U growled deep in his throat.

"Just shut up and put that obnoxious mouth of yours to good use for once…"

Cho-Hi managed a small quite laugh before he teasingly licked the tip. The light contact alone was enough to send Kan-U's mind reeling as he gripped the wall behind his back hard. Meanwhile, Ryu-Bi had found himself watching the two gundams with overwhelming need. Quietly groaning to himself, he began to palm his interface panel; optics never leaving the two gundams. By now, Cho-Hi had already plunged his mouth entirely on Kan-U's spike, enveloping it completely and using his talented glossa to circle the tip.

"Ch-Cho-Hi…_OOooohh G-Gods…"_ the older mech moaned, hips slightly bucking forward as Cho-Hi continued his actions, sucking even harder. The enticing sounds leaving Kan-U's mouth were now too much for Ryu-Bi to handle. Unable to keep still any longer, the younger mech got up and joined the other two, assaulting Kan-U with a deep heated kiss. The older mech moaned into the kiss, his glossa intertwining with Ryu-Bi's as a battle for dominance took place. It was tough for Kan-U, for his thoughts were becoming less and less as Cho-Hi began to deep-throat him. Ryu-Bi smirked against Kan-U's mouth, please to have won the battle for once. But it didn't stop there. The younger mech smiled deviously as he began to firmly grope Kan-U's aft, obtaining more groans from the older gundam. Now with even more pleasurable sensations wracking his body, Kan-U was slowly starting to lose himself.

"Cho-Hi _p-please…I'm gonna….I…AH!"_

The younger red mech immediately pulled off, letting go of the older musha's spike with a soft pop.

"We can't have that happening now, can we? It'd be way too soon. Besides…" he said as he cast a mischievous glance at Ryu-Bi, who was having too much fun groping Kan-U's aft and raining sweet kisses down his chassis. "Who says that _you _get to have all the fun?"

Before Ryu-Bi knew it, Cho-Hi was pressing against his back, coaxing the younger gundam to sit down so that he was practically in the red mech's lap. Only a little nervous at first, Ryu-Bi finally relaxed against Cho-Hi's warm body as Kan-U stalked towards the younger mech like a tiger.

"Kan-U…" Ryu-Bi breathed as he reached out to the green mech. "Gods, I've missed your touch…..both yours and Cho-Hi's…"

"_Ssshh…" _Kan-U hushed, placing two gentle fingers against Ryu-Bi's mouth, but taking one of his servos and gently kissing it. "Patience…my Dragon warrior…..We shall take care of you…like we always do…"

Ryu-Bi shivered at the thought of taking both Kan-U and Cho-Hi, and slid back his interface panel without hesitation. Kan-U smiled upon seeing Ryu-Bi's erect spike and dripping port

"Cho-Hi…would you mind prepping him for me? For _us_?" Kan-U asked, spreading Ryu-Bi's legs further apart.

"It would be my pleasure…" the red mech purred in Ryu-Bi's audio receptor as he began to tease the rim of the young gundam's valve.

"O-OH!" Ryu-Bi's body slightly arched as Cho-Hi swiftly inserted a finger, pressing in deeper and deeper. The first finger was soon joined by a second one. The blue and white mech's ventilation began to increase as Cho-Hi performed scissoring motions in his valve, stretching him as much as he could, with lubricant steadily leaking out. Though stuck in the middle of all of this, Ryu-Bi also wanted to show that he wasn't completely useless. He reached for Kan-U's spike, letting his fingers wrap around the pulsing appendage as he slowly began to stroke it. Kan-U groaned deep; his head slightly tilting back as the pleasure assaulted his processor.

"Frag Kan-U," Cho-Hi muttered as the older mech was busy pumping Ryu-Bi's spike in return while stealing occasional kisses. "He may not need much preparation. He's already so wet…"

"Hmmm…" Kan-U hummed as he trailed his glossa slowly up Ryu-Bi's spike, causing the younger mech to slightly gasp. "Very well then, Cho-Hi….Do what you want with him…"

The red mech smiled, optics half-lidded as he carefully lifted Ryu-Bi up. The white and blue mech knew what was coming, as he braced himself when he was slowly lowered onto Cho-Hi's throbbing spike. He slightly cried out as his valve was slowly stretched and as the wonderful spike continued in deeper. Cho-Hi groaned with delight as he was finally hilted, feeling the absolute sweet tightness of Ryu-Bi's aching valve. Slowly he began to thrust upward, keeping Ryu-Bi steady. Kan-U's lust shot through the ceiling as he watched the erotic scene before him. Leaning forward he captured Ryu-Bi in a deep kiss, determined to win this time. Ryu-Bi showed little resistance as Kan-U's glossa danced with his own, moaning as Cho-Hi's spike expertly hit all those neglected senor nodes of his.

"K-Kan-U…_a-ahh…you_ gonna…_nnggh…_join in on…_Ohhh…_this? Cho-Hi spoke up, grunting as he increased his thrusting.

"Hmm…thought that you'd never ask," Kan-U growled deep but locked his clouded gaze on Cho-Hi. "But first…we must know if Ryu-Bi will be alright with this…"

Cho-Hi, though still thoroughly drunk, nodded and slowed his thrusting to a stop. Ryu-Bi whined, upset that the sweet friction had ceased.

"P-_Please_," he moaned, "D-Don't worry about me…"

"We do not wish to hurt you…dear Ryu-Bi…" Kan-U said softly, worrying slightly hanging on his voice.

"I'll be f-fine, _please. _I w-want both of you inside me…"

Kan-U nodded, knowing that Ryu-Bi was most sure of what he was getting into. Carefully lining his spike up to Ryu-Bi's already filled valve, he gently eased in, grunting hard at the intense tightness and moaning deep as he slid next to Cho-Hi's slick spike. Ryu-Bi practically wailed as the pain was imminent. Cho-Hi and Kan-U held the younger mech close; their sparks breaking as the pained cries ripped through their audio receptors. Hoping to ease the pain, the two slowly began to move in unison. Ryu-Bi's tight erratic breathing began to slow as the pain ever so slowly started to cease. Once the pain had fully disappeared, only pure intense pleasure was left. Cho-Hi and Kan-U became more confident as they increased their thrusting, watching as Ryu-Bi writhed and moaned in their grip.

"Oh _G-Gods yes!_" Ryu-Bi panted. "Oh _yesss…."_

The feeling was unlike anything the three gundams had ever experienced. Kan-U and Cho-Hi's minds were simply swimming, only focusing on the unbearable but exquisite tightness of Ryu-Bi's valve around their pulsing spikes. Ryu-Bi had never expected to have two spikes ramming into his port, but he was glad that he was experiencing this here and now. There was not one spot in his valve that his companions could not reach. Every inch of him was filled, every sensor node was being hit head-on.

Cho-Hi and Kan-U soon found themselves growing more desperate for the mind-numbing pleasure. Their thrusts became more erratic and irregular, trying to gain more and more of that delicious friction. Ryu-Bi was now grinding his hips hard, trying to meet with every one of their thrusts. Kan-U got an idea and quickly slammed hard up into Ryu-Bi's tight valve, hitting a very sensitive cluster of nodes without mercy.

"**AH!**"

Ryu-Bi nearly choked on his scream as the raw pleasure raced through his trembling body.

"_Ahh…_Again…_Please K-Kan-U…_**more!**" the younger mech practically begged.

"You l-like that…_don't you?_" Cho-Hi growled. "Alright then…"

Together, both Cho-Hi and Kan-U aimed for Ryu-Bi's most delicate sweet spot, hammering away until the younger musha was nearly sobbing in bliss. The three soon felt their overloads approaching quickly; feeling that wonderful familiar sensation of liquid fire pooling in their pelvic reigons.

"Oh K-Kan-U…" Cho-Hi moaned loud. "I _c-can't _last much _longer!_"

"_UHOoohh…_neither can **I**!" the green mech responded, words straining and ramming even harder into Ryu-Bi's dripping port.

Almost at the exact same moment, all three gundams overloaded with such ferocity that the insanely raw pleasure almost knocked them out. Kan-U and Cho-Hi cried out to the heavens, bracing themselves against Ryu-Bi as their transfluid filled the younger mech's valve to the brim. Ryu-Bi's body looked as if it would nearly snap in half, as he too screamed without hesitation. His spike throbbed madly as it constantly shot off jet after jet of transfluid. As the three gundams lay in a tired steaming heap, their bodies convulsing and heaving hard, Cho-Hi managed to say something before they all fell into recharge.

"_Heh…we should get drunk more often…"_

END


End file.
